The Legacy Continues
by Chiaki Konaka
Summary: For 25 years, the digital world has been at peace as far as the Digidestined know. When trouble rises again and all seems hopeless, Dylan Kamiya and his friends must rise to the challenge and continue the Legacy of their parents. Will they succeed or will the Master of Darkness defeat them? Read to find out! Please leave your feedback as well.
1. Prologue: 25 years later

**Okay for once I'm not going to blab on about what I'm writing in the fic except that this will be a next generation fanfic. It ignores the ending of 02 which, do not get me started on. For me Oikawa's sacrifice was the end. The prologue is from TK's point of view. Thanks to Tripp_Nessa for betareading this chapter.**

Prologue: Twenty-five years later

_Twenty-five years have passed since our adventures in the Digital World. A lot has changed, yet some things always remain the same. One such thing is the friendship amongst our group of Digidestined. Peace has finally come to both worlds, but no one really knows how long it will last. After all, as long as there is light there will be darkness hidden beneath the shadows. _

_Many wonderful dreams have come true in these twenty-five years, such as our families, children, and our unity as Digidestined. I myself became a novelist and write about our adventures in the digital world. Of course, certain details must be left out as they are too brutal to put into writing._

_Tai became a politician for Japan and is doing quite well in the field. Mimi has become a fashion designer and creates some of the most amazing clothes ever. Considering that Mimi has always been into fashion, the job does her a lot of justice. My brother Matt has taken up a professional career as a singer and makes millions on his CDs, which is really great for him and, of course, for his family. Sora has her own cooking show. She has a surprising knack for it, as all of her dishes are superb. She's rather photogenic as well._

_Izzy has become a computer engineer, monitoring between the digital world and our own for two reasons; first to be alert of any danger, and secondly because he's plain amazing at the job. Joe is the first doctor ever in the digital world and helps both digimon and humans in every way that he can. _

_Davis got his dream of running a noodle cart and with assistance from Veemon, the cart is a big success all over the world. Considering it's Davis, it's not surprising and the noodles are awesome, so he is doing a really good job. Kari also got her dream of becoming a kindergarten teacher. She certainly has the patience for it and is a really good listener, trying to help out in every way that she can._

_Ken became a detective helping solve mysteries, and with his intelligence he's a natural at the job and enjoys it quite a bit. He's usually the main thinker in our group whenever we can't find a solution to something. Yolei has become a social worker and is not as blunt as she used to be. Don't get me wrong she's still honest, but a little nicer in how she gives out the message, and has helped many people get their lives back on track._

_Cody has become a lawyer and a quite fair one at that. He is probably one of the most honest lawyers there is, as he ensures justice is served and doesn't like to see people treated unfairly. He makes sure on his part at least that the injustice isn't from him. _

_So as you can see these twenty five years sure have changed us a lot but we are still as close as ever, and we still have adventures with one another. Without our digimon, things aren't the same but at least we can visit when we want. The digital sovereigns have arranged for the ports to be kept open for us after everything we've done for them . Of course the adventures we have now aren't the same as they used to be, but as long as we are together every new day is like an adventure. Our friendship has changed but in a positive manner; it has only brought us closer and increased over time._


	2. Ep1:The Attack

Thanks to Tripp_Nessa for betareading this chapter

Episode 1: The Attack

"Matty, wake up!" Rina Takaishi's voice rang out through the Takaishi household. Matty Takaishi groaned and turned the other way, not wanting to wake up. He wasn't usually lazy but today he just felt like sleeping in despite the fact it was a school day. His 9-year-old sister Rina stomped into the room with her arms folded across her chest.

"Matty, you're going to be late." Rina scolded loudly before jumping on the side of her older brother's bed. "Mum's got food ready on the table, come on."

The fifteen year old blond groaned again before finally relenting.

"Fine, I'll be right up." Matty finally agreed and Rina smiled before leaning over to kiss his cheek and run off. After two more minutes, he finally trudged himself out of bed and downstairs. They lived in a double story house and his room was upstairs.

"Morning Matty." His father T.K. Takaishi said from where he was sitting at the table, with the newspaper open. His mother Kari Takaishi placed his bread and eggs on the table as he sat down.

"Morning." Matty responded with a yawn and Kari frowned.

"What's wrong, Matty?" Kari asked softly. "It's not like you to want to sleep in."

Matty shrugged, before sighing.

"I was finishing up an assignment late last night so I was just tired." Matty explained to his parents. Generally he tended to be a good student and got pretty good grades, but he was only human so even _he_ got lazy at times. His mother smiled now, obviously relieved that it was nothing like he had fallen sick or something.

"All right, well you better hurry and finish breakfast so your father can drop you and your sister off." Kari told him and Matty nodded, speeding up his process of eating before hurrying back up the stairs to change.

When he arrived at school, he could hear students still outside talking. Matty breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that his temporary laziness hadn't made him too late. He had wavy blond hair and blue eyes, and looked very similar to how his father had at his age. However it seemed he had gone after his Uncle Tai when it came to sports, since he preferred soccer over basketball; something his Uncle Davis constantly teased his father about.

"Matty!" A bright voice called out and the blond turned to see two people coming towards him. The person who had called out was a redhead girl with blue eyes. She had a slim build and was fairly tall for her age. Ai Ishida, the daughter of Matt and Sora was one of the kindest girls you could meet.

"Hey Ai." Matty said with a small smile, which she returned.

"Hey, you're a bit later than usual." The redheaded female pointed out to her cousin and good friend. "Is everything all right?"

Matty had to bite back the urge to laugh. Was it really that shocking that he wanted to sleep in for once? Maybe he did have too much of a reputation as a goody-two-shoes.

"Nothing. I was just tired from studying late last night so I wanted to sleep in." Matty assured her and she relaxed after hearing that.

"Dylan's never going to let you hear the end of that." Taru Izumi pointed out to Matty. He was the son of Izzy Izumi who was now a famous computer engineer. Famous was indeed the right word for it since he was considered to be the very best in the field. His mother, Yolei Izumi often pointed out how much Taru was like his father, but their other aunts and uncles said he was slightly more social. He had short brown hair and thin-framed glasses.

Matty shrugged, not too bothered by it being used in their little arguments which he found rather amusing, as well as annoying.

"You bet he isn't." came Dylan Kamiya's voice from behind them to which Ai almost jumped, glaring at her cousin slightly, but he ignored that. "So Mr. Perfect, why you late anyway?" Dylan was the only son of Tai and Mimi Kamiya. He had a large bush of hair like his father and round blue goggles that pushed his hair back.

Matty and Dylan were at constant odds due to playing for separate soccer teams and the fact that they had complete opposing personalities. Matty was more the type to think with his head and was generally logical, as well as sarcastic, and the cool guy of the group. Of course, he was also quite nice to people, but him and Dylan just didn't seem to see eye to eye very well. Dylan was more careless and generally got himself into trouble, being so hot-headed.

"I slept in due to some late night studying." Matty responded coolly to Dylan's query. "Unlike you, some of us actually want to get good grades."

"Why you..." Dylan began but Ai interrupted before an argument could ensue.

"All right, you two don't start." Ai said firmly. Despite being a year younger than Dylan, she had a way of calming everyone down. It was just a natural talent of hers.

"Yeah, otherwise you'll all get detention for being late." A female voice said from behind them. There stood Kira and Kiko Kido, the two daughters of Joe Kido. Kira was 15 like Matty was and the blunt, sarcastic girl of the group. Since the group had known each other since they were kids due to their parents, they were all pretty close. Kira had long brown hair that slid down a little below her waist and brown eyes. She was considered to be quite good-looking amongst many boys.

"Hey Kira." Matty said, turning to her and giving her a soft smile.

"Save the introductions for later, we're going to be late." Kiko pointed out in a softer tone as there were only 5 minutes left until class began. She was 13 years of age and had short, shoulder-length blue hair and wore clear contacts. She held her Trigonometry book in her left hand and was looking at the group expectantly.

"Kiko's right, let's go." Ai agreed and once she got nods from everyone else they went separate ways. Matty, Kira and Dylan headed towards English class while Taru and Kiko headed towards their Math class. Ai had Science.

"Well, at least Dylan won't fall asleep in English since it's not as boring as Math is." Kira teased as she sat down in the seat and Dylan glared at her, then switched his glare to Matty as he spoke.

"We hope he won't fall asleep." Matty said, rolling his eyes.

"At least I don't tire myself out studying late!" Dylan snapped heatedly, causing Kira to roll her eyes as well.

"Dude, that was lame." Daichi Motomiya pointed out, taking a seat besides his friend. The son of Davis and Ken Motomiya was very enthusiastic and hyper-active or at least usually, but today he seemed a bit out of it. He had dark brown hair that was usually ruffled and square goggles. His eyes were a bright blue color and usually full of life. However, today they seemed weary and tired. He also had rags under his eyes.

"Shut up!" Dylan huffed to Daichi, not even noticing his friend's posture. This did not go unnoticed by Matty though and he frowned.

"Dai, are you all right?" Matty asked softly, concern laced in his usual calm voice. This caused Dylan and Kira to glance over at him as well. Daichi sighed, giving a weak smile.

"It's stupid, don't worry. Just a bad dream." Daichi said softly and Kira sighed.

"Look goggle head 0.2, if there's something bothering you then tell us." Kira encouraged him gently with Matty and Dylan nodding in agreement.

"I'll tell you guys later." Daichi promised them and the other three relented from asking questions, but keeping them at the back of their minds.

The class began but the end never came. In the middle of class there were screams heard outside before the fire alarm went off. All of the students were scurried out before anyone really knew what was happening. It had all been so fast.

Dylan's eyes widened as they exited the school and made their way out into the yard; a monster was attacking the school. His heart thudded wildly in his chest and it felt like it might pop out of it. The monster looked like a huge blue, red and black dragon. The goggle boy didn't know what to call it, but it didn't look happy.

"Dylan!" Hearing his mother's voice snapped Dylan out of his thoughts and he tilted his head to see his parents standing there. Now that surprised him, why were they there, and when had they arrived? Was this monster attack on the news already or something?

"Dylan, get out of there!" Mimi cried desperately, ready to run forward in front of her son but Tai was holding onto her.

It was only when Ai grasped his right arm was when Dylan realized the kind of danger they were in and he took a step back. What surprised him though was seeing Uncle Davis and Uncle Ken rush forward. Seriously, how did all of their parents know to come here so quickly? The attack had just happened! Did they know it was going to?

"Imperialdramon!" Davis cried, desperation laced in his tone as he stared at the dragon attacking the school. "What's wrong with you?" He looked to be in a lot of pain, like someone had physically gotten a dagger and stabbed him in the stomach. Never before had Dylan seen his Uncle Davis like that.

"This isn't you!" Ken added, grasping Davis's arm looking equally distressed. "Why are you attacking our world?" It was almost as if they knew the creature but that couldn't be it. Why would anyone know a monster that was hurting them?

The creature Imperialdramon let out a roar, ready to attack when Daichi ran forward.

"Dad, Father, get out of there!" Daichi cried, running in front of his parents. "That guy could kill you!"

"He won't kill." Another voice came and they turned to see a blue-haired boy standing there. "He won't kill unless he's ordered to. He's just a puppet for my master's mere enjoyment. We've come here for the 10 Gems of Light. If you hand them over, we'll leave quietly."

Daichi couldn't explain why, but he felt like he had seen this person before. Like there was something connecting the two of them, but he couldn't explain what it was.

"We don't have any Gems of Light." Daichi finally said slowly. "So we can't help you."

Daichi gasped and was thrown back by a blast from Imperialdramon. Ken knelt down by his side while Davis stepped forward.

"Dai! Are you okay?" Ai cried rushing over to her friend's side and she fell to her knees besides her friend.

"I'm fine." Daichi assured both Ken and Ai as he watched his father Davis confront Imperialdramon. Who was that boy and why did his parents know this horrendous creature?


	3. Ep2: The Warrior of Light:Raidramon

**Thanks to Tripp_Nessa for betareading this chapter.**

**Episode**** 2- The Warrior Of Light: Raidramon**

Dai's heart beat wildly against his chest as he watched his father Davis confront the towering beast above them. He had never felt this scared in his entire life, and there was nothing he could do. This creature was capable of killing them and all he could do was watch his loved ones get hurt. His eyes clenched shut as he felt his dad Ken leave his side and run over to Davis, grasping his arm.

"Davis don't, he doesn't recognize us." Ken pointed out to his husband before looking at Imperialdramon. "There's no recognition in his eyes. He's under the complete control of darkness." There was a look in his eyes that Dai could not quite figure out. Was it anger or remorse? Or a bit of both? He could not figure it out. There were unshed tears in Ken's eyes and Davis turned towards him, wrapping his arms around his husband's shoulders while still keeping an eye on his old friend.

Dai then stumbled back as Imperialdramon's attack headed towards him and Ai. Without thinking twice, the dark haired boy pushed his female friend to the ground and the blast flew right past them.

"Are you all right?" Dai asked her, not even realizing that he was on top of her in his worry. Ai had, however, and blushed slightly but nodded in agreement. Her heart skipped a beat as she allowed Dai to help her up.

Her blue eyes widened as Dai walked forward and glared at the creature. Knowing how reckless he was, the redhead reached out a hand to pull him back but he didn't listen to her silent warning.

"You monster!" Dai snapped, venom coursing through his voice and Ai looked at him nervously. "Aren't you ashamed of causing such pain? I don't know who you are but if my parents know you and you're weak enough to be under someone's control that allows you to hurt innocent people, then you're pathetic!"

Imperialdramon let out a fierce growl and suddenly a purple aura surrounded him for a twenty seconds . Then the purple aura disappeared and he looked different, more humanoid than he was before.

"Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode!"

Ken let out a choked sob and Davis bit his lip so hard that it began bleeding. Things only got worse when Imperialdramon reached over, grabbing Dai.

"Daichi!" Ai screamed as he disappeared from right besides her, and she gaped in horror as she saw him in the monster's clutches.

"Dai!" Both Davis and Ken cried, their faces turning pale and seeing their once best friend have their son in his clutches. Davis couldn't stand this anymore and released his arm from Ken's grip.

"Imperialdramon, if you're the friend I know you won't hurt my son!" Davis cried, pushing back his fear inside his throat. "No matter what darkness is controlling you, deep inside you're still the Digimon I once knew! You're stronger than this! You're no puppet for anyone! Veemon...Wormmon...I know you two are in there somewhere...you have to fight him. Whoever's controlling you."

A flash of recognition sparked in Imperialdramon's eyes and he struggled. Dai gaped, blinking to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The creature managed to say something.

"Davis...Ken...free me." He said softly. Dai tried to tilt his head in the least painful way possible and his eyes met with his Father's . Davis' eyes were filled with a mixture of determination, hope and sadness.

Before anyone could say anything, a whip hit Imperialdramon's back. It wasn't any normal rope-like whip either. It looked more like a metal rod with long thin spikes along the edge of it. Even the look of it made Dai's blood turn cold, and he let out an alarmed cry as he heard Imperialdramon scream out in pain. He didn't know why, despite the fact Imperialdramon had been causing chaos he just couldn't bear to see the large creature in pain.

"Stop it!" Dai cried, his eyes suddenly filling with fury. "Can't you see you're hurting him? I don't care if you think he's just a puppet, I won't let you hurt him!" A sudden light began to shine around where Imperialdramon was.

"Vee-head butt!" A smaller blue dragon charged into Imperialdramon, causing him to release Dai who fell to the ground with a groan. He winced slightly and frowned as the blue dragon landed neatly on his feet.

"Who are you?" Dai asked, not able to come up with anything else.

"My name's Veemon just call me Vee though." The blue dragon introduced. "Listen, we need to work together to unlock the Ancient Evolution, but until you believe in your inner strength we can't."

"Ancient Evolution? My inner strength?" Dai asked, confusion lacing through his tone. "I don't understand."

"You will soon, I promise." Vee told him with a soft smile. "Stay back, I'll protect you!" He charged again but this time not towards Imperialdramon, and instead at the boy hidden behind him. The boy laughed and suddenly began to change, now taking on the form of another creature. He was a still a young boy, but resembled a child angel.

"Do not challenge the powers of our Master. I, Lucemon, will not allow you." The child angel said before sending a powerful blast at Vee, sending him tumbling back.

"Vee!" Dai cried, his eyes widening and almost instinctively he ran over. "Don't, they're too powerful."

"He's right, Vee," His dad Ken finally spoke, moving over to them. "You may both be rookie-level Digimon but Lucemon seems more powerful than that. Besides, Imperialdramon is a Mega Level and a rookie against a Mega doesn't stand a chance."

"Dad..." Dai said, astonished at how much he knew. How did he even know so much about these creatures anyway?

"I don't care..." Vee muttered, getting back up to his feet. "The digimon Sovereign chose me to be Dai's partner and I'll always protect him as long as we can fight together." He smiled at Dai as he said these words. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He then turned back to Lucemon. "You and your master won't hold this reign of terror against our world any longer. You've oppressed Digimon too long...no one has the Courage to stand up to you, but once all 10 of the Ancient Warriors come together you won't stand a chance! I won't fall to my knees in front of you!" With that he charged again towards Lucemon.

Dai bit his lower lip nervously. Did Vee really believe he stood a chance against Lucemon? He seemed pure evil after all, but Vee had this positive light coming from him that encouraged him.

However, his heart began to beat fast as Lucemon took out his whip again and smashed it against Vee's body, sending him tumbling down again. It didn't stop the Digimon though, he kept charging and getting knocked back down. His breath was getting heavier each time he was knocked back, and digital blood was now flowing freely from his body.

"Stop it!" Dai finally cried, unable to take it anymore and he rushed forward, catching Vee in his arms. "Vee...are you...are you okay? You don't have to protect me! I want to fight with you! I want to help you!"

At these words, a silvery-yellow light surrounded Dai and a gemstone appeared, which was the same color as the light. It shone on Vee, healing his injuries completely.

"Thanks Daichi..." Vee said softly. "Now we can fight together. Just say Ancient Light Evolution."

Dai felt he could trust what Vee was telling him and nodded.

"Ancient Light Evolution!" All he could think about right now was protecting Vee somehow, and this was a positive feeling which allowed him to begin changing form.

Davis watched in somewhat awe at how easily his son was getting along with Vee. It reminded him of how he had been with Veemon, his own partner. The thought made his heart ache as he looked at Imperialdramon. His partner was in so much pain but what could he do?

Ken grabbed his arm suddenly when the boy whipped Imperialdramon and then Vee as well. Davis tilted his head to the side, seeing his husband's face turn pale, and pulled him into his arms. He knew the other was remembering how he used to whip Wormmon and other Digimon as the Emperor.

"It's okay...you're not the Digimon Emperor anymore." He whispered so only Ken could hear him.

"Wormmon doesn't deserve any more suffering...why him?" Ken murmured, his voice sounding broken and Davis's heart clenched. He had to agree with Ken, Wormmon had suffered a lot. While it hurt to see his own partner being treated like that, he knew it was worse for Ken to see Wormmon suffering more, and especially in such a terribly familiar way.

"It'll turn out okay, Ken." Davis finally said softly. "Wormmon's really strong...and we'll find a way to save him. I promise."

"Davis..." Ken murmured. "I love you."

Davis smiled softly about to reply but was cut off as Dai shouted something and a bright light flashed. His eyes widened as his son combined with Vee and the two of them became one Digimon. Not only just any Digimon either, but Raidramon, a digimon all too familar to him.

"Our son...just became a Digimon." Davis said in awe and held Ken closer. He didn't know what to make of it but it definitely made one thing clear. Dai was definitely a Digidestined like he had once been.


	4. Ep3: Questions and Answers

**Episode 3: Questions and Answers**

"Kiko! Would you hurry up? We need to get to the park!" Kira cried, knocking on the bathroom door where her younger sister currently was. A few more seconds passed when the door finally swung open with Kiko standing wrapped in a pink towel, her face slightly flushed.

"Sorry Kira...I guess I'm just nervous." Kiko whispered. The older sister frowned, wrapping an arm around the other girl and looking at her.

"About what we saw yesterday, right?" Kira asked and the younger girl nodded in agreement. The brunette gave a weak smile. "Don't worry, Dai will explain everything. But we're running out of time."

Kiko sighed a little but leaned in closer to her older sister, who took the hint and pulled her into her arms.

"I know you have a lot of questions running through your mind and you're probably scared after seeing Dai turn into that creature, but I won't let anything happen to you." Kira promised her. Despite sporting very differing personalities, she would die before anyone even tried to hurt Kiko. Sometimes, the others wondered how they were so close being complete opposites.

"Thanks Kira." was all Kiko replied with, and that was all that was required. The two girls headed towards the park as soon as Kiko was dressed. Once they reached their destination they realize that they were the last ones to arrive, but no one really said anything about it.

"So Dai, are you going to introduce your little friend to us?" Kira remarked with a touch of sarcasm in her voice, gesturing to the smaller creature. She sat down in the grass alongside her sister and the others. The weather was quite nice that day, the sun warming their skin while the occasional breeze kept them cool enough to remain comfortable. The grass itself was long and soft, making it easy to relax on the ground.[V2]

"Guys this is DemiVeemon, but just call him Vee." Dai said, looking around at the others who were staring either in surprise or in awe. It seemed that no one really knew what to say and Kira frowned as Kiko stepped forward, reaching her hand out to stop her sister. Kiko stopped but as their eyes met, Kira let go of her younger sister's arm, though she was still a little nervous.

"DemiVeemon, will you tell us about yourself?" Kiko asked, her voice warm and soft. DemiVeemon looked at her before sighing.

"Of course," Vee replied softly. "I'm a Digimon as were the creatures we were fighting yesterday. It's short for digital monsters. What Daichi and I transformed into was one of the Ancient Digimon, Raidramon. Daichi is a Digidestined and I don't know, but since there are 10 Ancient Warriors, it's possible the rest of you may have Digimon partners as well. You could be the heroes our world is looking for."

_Heroes? _Kira thought to herself._ Yeah right. Why us though? What makes us so special? Well, Kiko's a really nice person, always wanting to help everyone, and Dai is really friendly and tries to protect everyone. Dylan is really outgoing and generally nice when he's not acting arrogant, and Ai hates to see anyone hurt and is basically like a big sister to all of us. Rina, well, she's a little kid so she's sweet, sensitive and playful like most, and Kaiden is well…easy to talk to but I can never tell what he's thinking. Matty is generous, honest and smart while Taru is usually quiet and keeps to himself. None of us really fit that well together since Dylan and Matty are always fighting, and Taru and Kiko don't really talk often. Kaiden doesn't give his opinion much and just follows what's going on._

"Kira?" Kiko said, causing the older girl to snap out of her thoughts and look at her younger sister.

"I want to help Vee and the others. He seems really nice." Kiko reached over to pet Vee[V3] , but at the touch, Vee moved back and suddenly jumped into Dai's arms who caught him, looking slightly alarmed.

"Vee, what's wrong?" Dai asked softly. Vee blushed a little, burying his tiny face into Dai's shirt.

"I'm sorry…I guess I'm not…used to kind treatment anymore." Vee murmured slowly and this caused Dai to frown, his expression looking more than a little worried. He wasn't equipped for dealing with emotional situations so he was glad when Ai spoke up.

"What do you mean? You can trust us Vee." Ai's eyes shone with warmth and encouragement, which caused Vee to look up.

"The digital world is in ruins right now," Vee explained quietly. "The Master of Darkness has every Digimon under his control. The powerful Digimon work alongside him to terrorize the weaker ones and make them his slaves. I was different though…usually smaller Digimon are kept as slaves but I just couldn't allow myself to work for evil creatures like that. I tried to form a rebellion group with some other willing Digimon, but we got caught. They beat me black and blue, trying to somehow break me…but I managed to escape, and now I'm here."

The expression on Dai's face changed from worry to horror then to pure rage at those evil creatures. He was proud that his partner had escaped them but the fact that they had put him through so much was completely unforgivable. He couldn't speak because he knew he would begin ranting if he did. Ai placed a hand on his shoulder and he tilted his head to see tears in her eyes.

"We have to help, but what can we do?" Ai asked softly. Rina also tugged on her brother's hand, causing Matty to look at her.

"I want to help too, Matty." Rina said softly. She had come along but she had also seen the monster attacking yesterday and was curious.

Matty knelt down besides her.

"Rina, it might be dangerous." Matty said, a frown on his face. The last thing he wanted was to drag his baby sister into unknown dangers, and while of course he wanted to help the Digimon being oppressed, Rina should have no part in this.

"I don't care." Rina insisted softly. "I want to help Vee."

There was a fire in Rina's eyes and Matty knew that even if he wanted his baby sister to stay out of this, he couldn't stop her. The blond sighed, running a hand through his hair and he looked over at Dai.

"We should think this through a little more." Matty pointed out. "I mean, Dai can't protect us all."

"We don't need protection, we'll be the heroes!" Dylan said enthusiastically. "Who knows, maybe we'll get a medal or something."

Kiko frowned at him disapprovingly while Kira sighed, used to the idiocies of the gogglehead.

"This isn't a game." Kira said to him slowly, as if talking to a five-year-old.

Matty glowered at Dylan.

"They're right." Matty huffed, gritting his teeth slightly. While he was used to this type of behavior, it was still annoying. "And Dai is the only one who can digivolve."

"Are you scared, Takaishi? Is that it?" Dylan challenged the blond.

"For god's sake, Dylan!" Matty cried slamming his fist on the ground. "Can you think of someone else other than yourself for once? Rina is only 9 years old, she's just a kid and while we all want to help Vee, can't you just think for five seconds? Five seconds! Is that too much for your tiny little brain to handle? We could _die_!"[V4]

"Matty calm down." Kiko said, grabbing her friend's sleeve as he glared at Dylan. The brunette groaned inwardly as Dylan glared right back.

"And if we don't go, we may never find our own partners and spirits!" Dylan retorted, his nostrils flaring. "If we have been chosen then it must be for a reason, right? Well, I'm sorry but I'm going to find out what it is! Besides, Dai can handle protecting us until we find our own partners, he's not a coward like you!"

"Guys, cut it out!" Dai cried, getting in between the two glaring boys. He would have held his arms out if he wasn't holding Vee. "I think we should go check the place out. Besides, we'll try as much as we can to stay out of trouble, but if we happen to run into some, then I'll digivolve. But we will not go _looking_ for trouble. We don't know anything about that world and I don't want any of us getting hurt. Matty's right, Dylan. This isn't a game."

Dylan scoffed.

"Of course you'd agree with your best friend." Dylan muttered, scowling.

Matty looked at Dai, his expression softening at his best friend's words and he nodded.

"Okay, but how do we get there?" Matty asked. Dai looked down at Vee.

"Take out your Gem." Vee instructed. Dai did so and the gemstone turned into a round, yellow device with three buttons along the bottom, beneath the square display screen. "Now point that at the computer."

"Okay, gather around everyone." Dai said and his friends gathered besides him. Everyone seemed nervous and anxious as they waited for what was about to happen. He held the strange device and even though the computer was turned off, a bright light flashed, sucking them all inside the computer just a few seconds later.


End file.
